shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Emblem
Fire Emblem is a video game franchise. Plot Each game of Fire Emblem follows a different set of kingdoms, many with unique geography and characters. All center on the legendary Fire Emblem, which can take a different shape in each game. Characters Shadow Dragon = :Marth :Tiki :Anna :Camus :Caeda :Palla :Catria |-|Blazing Blade/Binding Blade = :Hector :Eliwood :Roy :Lilina |-|The Sacred Stones = :Eirika :Ephriam :Seth :Lyon |-|Path of Radiance = :Ike :Mist :Soren :Titania |-|Awakening = |-|Fates = |-|Echoes: Shadows of Valentia = |-|Heroes = :Kiran :Alfonse :Sharena :Fjorm :Laegjarn :Laevatain |-|Three Houses = Ships Het :Berkut x Rinea — the ship between Berkut and Rinea :Caedarth — the ship between Caeda and Marth :Celicalm — the ship between Celica and Alm :Chrolivia — the ship between Chrom and Olivia :Chromia — the ship between Chrom and Sumia :Chromdelia — the ship between Chrom and Cordelia :Elilyn — the ship between Eliwood and Lyn :Elinini — the ship between Eliwood and Ninian :Falm — the ship between Alm and Faye :Hectorlyn — the ship between Hector and Lyn :Ikcina — the ship between Ike and Lucina :Ike x Elincia — the ship between Ike and Elincia :Lazura— the ship between Laslow and Azura :Nino x Jaffar — the ship between Nino and Jaffar :Odin x Elise — the ship between Odin and Elise :Okumi — the ship between Takumi and Oboro :Roylina— the ship between Roy and Lilina :Ryoma x Scarlet — the ship between Ryoma and Scarlet :Sethrika — the ship between Seth and Eirika :Sylvgrid — the ship between Sylvain Jose Gautier and Ingrid Brandl Galatea Slash :Casphardt — the ship between Caspar von Bergliez and Linhardt von Hevring :Claumitri — the ship between Claude von Riegan and Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd :Dimidue — the ship between Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and Dedue Molinaro :Elihec — the ship between Eliwood and Hector :Ephlyon — the ship between Ephraim and Lyon :Ferdibert — the ship between Ferdinand von Aegir and Hubert von Vestra :Fraldarddyd — the ship between Felix Hugo Fraldarius and Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd :Jeroazu — the ship between Inigo and Gerome :Forsython — the ship between Forsyth and Python :Ikesoren — the ship between Ike and Soren :IkeMarth — the ship between Ike and Marth :Leokumi — the ship between Leo and Takumi :Leonbar - the ship between Leon and Valbar :Leoniles — the ship between Leo and Niles :Sylvix — the ship between Sylvain Jose Gautier and Felix Hugo Fraldarius :Owainigo — the ship between Owain and Inigo :Ryomarx — the ship between Ryoma and Xander :Xanlow — the ship between Xander and Laslow Femslash :Caminoka — the ship between Camilla and Hinoka :Camisev — the ship between Camilla and Selena :Celimae — the ship between Celica and Mae :Edelthea — the ship between Edelgard von Hresvelg and Dorothea Arnault :Eirichel — the ship between Eirika and L'Arachel :Hildanne — the ship between Hilda Valentine Goneril and Marianne von Edmund :Hilgrid — the ship between Hilda Valentine Goneril and Ingrid Brandl Galatea :Kagerochi — the ship between Kagerou and Orochi :Laegjorm — the ship between Laegjarn and Fjorm :Jillethe — the ship between Lethe and Jill :Jillmist — the ship between Jill and Mist :Lissabelle — the ship between Lissa and Maribelle :Lucisev — the ship between Lucina and Severa :LynFlo — the ship between Lyn and Florina :Mercette — the ship between Mercedes von Martritz and Annette Fantine Dominic :Nepheather — the ship between Nephenee and Heather :Petrathea — the ship between Petra Macneary and Dorothea Arnault :Say'riki — the ship between Say'ri and Tiki :Sophelia — the ship between Soleil and Ophelia :Sumidelia — the ship between Sumia and Cordelia :Sumisully — the ship between Sumia and Sully Non-binary :Azurrin — the ship between Azura and Corrin :Chrobin — the ship between Chrom and Robin :Claudeleth — the ship between Claude von Riegan and Byleth Eisner :Corhajat — the ship between Corrin and Rhajat :Corrilas — the ship between Corrin and Silas :Dimileth — the ship between Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd and Byleth Eisner :Edeleth — the ship between Edelgard von Hresvelg and Byleth Eisner :Jakorrin — the ship between Corrin and Jakob :Kamuzero — the ship between Niles and Corrin :Kiralfonse — the ship between Kiran and Alfonse :Robcina — the ship between Robin and Lucina Poly :Awakening Trio — the ship between Owain, Inigo, and Severa :CamiBeruSele — the ship between Camilla, Beruka, and Selena Fandom FAN FICTION : :Fire Emblem tag on FanFiction.net WIKIS : List